


Adjusting His Tie

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Imagine your OTP... (Johnlock) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP getting ready for a formal event. A's tie isn't tightened enough and B fixes it for them. Then B pulls A by the tie in for a kiss and, just as it's starting to get good, smirks and mutters that they have to leave. A is left with ruffled hair, red cheeks and a whispered promise of more in their ear." (written in German)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting His Tie

„Sherlock, bist du fertig? Wir müssen langsam los.“

John betrat das Wohnzimmer und richtete das Jackett seines Anzugs. Der Detektiv stand, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, mitten im Raum und fluchte leise, murmelte vor sich hin. Als der Arzt ins Zimmer kam drehte er sich zu ihm um, sein Gesicht spiegelte seine schlechte Laune nur allzu deutlich. Und die war heute auf ihrem schlimmsten Tiefpunkt seit langem angekommen. „Warum muss ich bitte dorthin? Auch noch mit Krawatte, so was Heuchlerisches…“, grummelte er, rückte den Knoten der schlichten Krawatte zurecht. John seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte mild. „Die Krawatte ziehst du an, _weil_ du hin gehst. Und du gehst hin, weil Mycroft dich darum gebeten hat.“ – „Er hat mich nicht gebeten, er hat mich nahezu erpresst.“, entrüstete sich Sherlock, verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun, als mich auf so einem stumpfsinnigem Empfang mit lauter Politikern und _Berühmtheiten_ herumzutreiben.“ – „Genau genommen bist du schon seit einer knappen Woche wieder ohne Fall. Und außerdem gehörst du doch jetzt dazu.“, lächelte John, ging zu Sherlock hinüber. „Du bist der weltweit bekannteste und erfolgreichste Detektiv aller Zeiten. Da darfst du dich auch mal einen Abend mit gewöhnlichen Promis langweilen.“ Sherlock seufzte. „Und du bist sicher, dass du mitkommen willst?“ John lachte leise. „Ich glaube, ich freue mich mehr darauf als du.“  
Plötzlich zog John leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, sein Blick glitt prüfend über Sherlocks Oberkörper. „Deine Krawatte sitzt nicht richtig.“, bemerkte er leise, stand dem Detektiv nun ganz nah gegenüber und richtete seine Krawatte, zog den Knoten etwas fester und strich den Stoff glatt. „Der Anzug steht dir. Du siehst gut aus.“ Der Arzt lächelte ein wenig verlegen bei diesem Kompliment des Detektivs. Langsam hob er den Blick, zog leicht an der Krawatte des anderen Mannes, sodass dieser sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. Dann küsste er ihn.

Sherlock legte die Arme um John, spürte seine andere Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn ebenfalls noch näher an ihn zog. Zur Überraschung des Detektivs beließ es John nicht dabei, biss ihm leicht in die Unterlippe, strich mit der Zunge sanft darüber, brachte Sherlock so dazu, sich auf einen weitaus leidenschaftlicheren und stürmischeren Kuss einzulassen. Der Arzt streichelte ihm durch das lockige Haar, bewegte sich ihm ein wenig entgegen, schob ein Bein zwischen die des anderen, entlockte ihm so ein leises, dunkles Stöhnen, als er es aufreizend gegen seinen Schritt bewegte. Sherlocks Hände wanderten Johns Rücken hinab, legten sich auf dessen Hintern, sehnsüchtig zog er ihn noch fester an sich.  
„Fühlt sich das gut an…?“, flüsterte John ihm verführerisch ins Ohr, verteilte sanfte Küsse auf dem Hals des Detektivs. „Ja…“, seufzte Sherlock leise, seine Finger krallten sich leicht in den Stoff von Johns Anzug, als der Arzt seine Hand zwischen sie schob, mit leichtem Druck zwischen Sherlocks Beine gleiten ließ, langsam über die empfindliche Körperpartie rieb. „Wenn du dich nachher benimmst… Und dich nur mal für ein paar Stunden zusammenreißt… Verspreche dich dir, dass ich heute Abend zu Ende bringe, was ich angefangen habe…“ Sherlock blinzelte ein wenig orientierungslos, als John sich plötzlich von ihm löste, seinen Anzug glatt strich und seine Krawatte richtete, nach den Wohnungsschlüsseln griff.  


„Kommst du?“, fragte er, als sei nichts gewesen, grinste, als er die geröteten Wangen und Lippen, den leicht glasigen Blick des anderen Mannes betrachtete. Sherlock schüttelte ein wenig fassungslos den Kopf und lächelte, konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich so einfach von John um den Finger hatte wickeln lassen, bereits so sensibel auf seine Berührungen reagierte, dass ihn schon ein Kuss völlig aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. „Natürlich.“, erwiderte er lächelnd und folgte John aus der Wohnung, konnte es bereits jetzt kaum erwarten, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen…

(Fortsetzung folgt)


End file.
